civilizationfandomcom-20200222-history
Nautilus Pirates (SMAC)
Faction Characteristics *-1 EFFICIENCY (Individualistic mentality opposed to central organization) *-1 GROWTH (Culture does not place high emphasis on family) *Free NAVAL YARD with discovery of Doctrine: Initiative: (Skilled shipwrights) *Enhancements may be built in ocean and trench squares with the discovery of Advanced Ecological Engineering: (Trained for life at sea) *Sea colony pod & sea former prototypes FREE: (Advanced oceanic technology) *Bonus mineral from ocean shelf squares: (Culture and technology adapted for the ocean) *Marine Detachment ability FREE to all naval combat units upon discovery of Adaptive Doctrine *'Aggression' Erratic *'Priorities' Power (Values) *'Starting Tech' Doctrine:Mobility, Doctrine:Flexibility *'Agenda' Pillage and burn *'Aversion' none Leader's quote "The sea ... vast, mysterious ... and full of wealth! And the nations of Planet send their trade across it without a thought. Well, the sea doesn't care about them, so it lets them pass. But we can give the sea a little hand in teaching the landlubbers a lesson in humility." -- Captain Ulrik Svensgaard, "The Ripple and the Wave" List of Bases Land # Deadman Tavern # Landlubber Inn # Buried Treasure # Sunny Oasis # Sailor’s Rest # Freshwater Springs # Marque City # Land Lock # Far Horizons # Crossbone Way # Sailor’s Warning # Red Sky # Roberts’ Dread # Ulrik’s Hideaway # Pirate’s Siege # Grasshome # Drunktown # Merchantman Run # Shanty Town # Penzance # Skull Crossroads # Sailor’s Delight # Plunder Cache # Cannon’s Thunder Water # Safe Haven # Port Svensgaard # Crow’s Nest # Provision Point # Parrot Landing # Barbary Coast # Capetown # Point Blood # Meergard # Cutlass Cay # Sextant Cove # Privateer Quay # Dry Dock # Frigate Base # Drake Landing # Storm’s Lee # Pennant Shoals # The Anchorage # Lorcha Roads # Skeleton Key # Slave Raid # Violence at Sea # Privateering # Commerce Raiding # Treasure Taken # Gan Ning # Jean Fleury # Buccaneer Base # Edward Teach # Jack Rackham # Henry Morgan # Bartholomew Roberts # Hendrick Lucifer # Jean Lafitte # Roberto Cofresi # Boysie Singh # Zheng Qi # Orang Laut # Moro Raiders # Viking Age # Zaporizhian Sich # Zaporozhian Cossacks # Don Cossacks # Stenka Razin # Pier Gerlofs Donia # Wijerd Jelckama # Fraxinet Moors # Narentine Raiders # Slavic Piracy # Victual Brothers # William Maurice # Novgorodian Ushkuiniks # Maniots # Barbary Corsairs # Hayreddin # Oruç Reis # Turgut Reis Dragut # Koca Murat Reis # Jan Janszoon # John Ward # Samuel Mason # Bully Wilson # Harpe Brothers # Peter Alston # Wiley Harpe # Jonathan Brown # Colonel Plug # James Ford # John A. Murrell # Dan Seavey # Kanhoji Angre # Jolly Roger # Buried Treasure # Plank Walk # Captain Kidd # Pieces of Eight # Treasure Map # Thomas Tew # Charles Vane # William Fly # Jack Rackham Trivia * The leader of the Nautilus Pirates is voiced by James Leibman. External link Official site's profile of the Nautilus Pirates and their leader. Category:Alien Crossfire